


to top a demon.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Teasing, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: [requested]The demon brothers keep causing you trouble, so you decide to ask Solomon for help.He gives you an answer that you weren't expecting.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	to top a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous  
> "hello I'd like to request a smut fix with solomon if it's alright. I have an idea but I can't really write it so I'll just share it with you here. mc is sick of brothers always leading the pact so they go to solomon and vents but solomon says sth like u have to show them who the real boss is n tells mc that best way is sex. He tells them to dom the bros but they have never done sth like that so now solomon will let them try it on himself bc he is curious of what's gonna happen later. thank you💘"

"They never listen to me!"

Solomon hummed as he watched you pace around his room with stomps, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

You had barged into Purgatory Hall after dealing with likely your most infuriating day yet with the brothers. Despite the pacts you held over them, the brothers consistently ordered you around and fought with you when you attempted to use your power over them. The few occasions that you've been able to use full power over them were starting to feel like pure luck. So, who do you turn to when you need help with magic and demon pacts? The very person who held 72 demon pacts and was widely known as the most powerful sorcerer in the human race.

Solomon.

"I've tried and tried again, but I can never get them to listen to me," you sighed, bitterly, shoulders hunching forward in defeat. "You have to know a way I can get them to stop fighting with me, right?"

Solomon held his usual composure, a sly smile always laced with mischievousness. He tapped his chin, mulling over his choice of words. "Well, there's always one way." You stopped pacing, instead turning your attention fully to the sorcerer. "You just have to show them whose boss."

You pouted, unsure of what he meant. He chuckled and pressed to his feet, dropping the cape of his casual outfit across the arm of the couch. "There are a few ways to show them," Solomon said, approaching you, "but there's one way that always works."

"What is that?" You asked, curiously.

"Sex."

The silence that entered the room was quick and deafening. You stared at him for a long while, his expression the same, amusement apparent on his visage. Finally, you chuckled stiffly. "Oh … You're serious?"

Solomon nodded. "Very."

Your face burned with embarrassment, brows furrowing on your forehead. "What do you mean sex? Like dominating them?!" You were bewildered, completely taken aback by his words. "I can't do that!"

"You can't or you don't know how?"

“I …” You trailed off, your embarrassment growing under his scrutiny. “Well, no … I’ve never done anything like that.”

“I can show you how,” Solomon replied without missing a beat, his gaze narrowing, a natural predatory stare that bore through you.

“What? You really have to be joking now,” you frowned, stunned by his response. “Don’t tease me like that!”

“I’m serious.” Solomon smiled, his head tilted and feigning innocence. “You want to tame your demons, correct?” You slowly nodded. “Then, show you can dominate me.”

You licked your lips, unsure of what to anticipate, but before you could think, Solomon was closing the space between you. You felt intimidated, backing away from every step he took until the back of your legs suddenly hit his bed, your body falling against the mattress. Solomon was quick to climb on top of you, caging you between his arms as you felt the heat of his body wave off of him through his clothes. He waited, his eyes twinkling with indescribable excitement.

“Well?” He mused.

Though you felt hesitation in your limbs, you fought against it, hooking your leg around Solomon’s hip and pushing against his shoulders, flipping him underneath you. “I’m not playing games now, Solomon,” your tone dropped, demanding as you pressed him further into the mattress.

“Then show me what you can do, master.”

You quickly pressed your lips to Solomon’s firmly, one of your hands moving to grip his jaw, though still light and with hesitation, but you kept control. Your tongue traced his mouth and when his lips parted ever so slightly, you took the advantage, diving in and tasting him. With each caress and deepening kiss, you felt the room become thick with heat, your hands now starting to roam across his chest and then under his shirt, relishing the feel of his smooth abdomen. You broke away from his mouth, kissing down his jaw and neck, your hands finding his hardened nipples and pinching. Solomon gasped lightly but chuckled short after.

“Is that all you can do?”

Your brows furrowed in frustration, but you responded with a bite to the soft patch of his neck, suckling hard and blooming the skin red. He groaned as you bit again, pinching his nipples again, and again. You pulled away, standing at the edge of the bed, admiring the slow-growing bulge in his dark pants.

“Undress,” you commanded, voice stern.

Solomon regained some of his composure, smirking at you as he sat up, tugging his shirt over his head slowly. With less patience, you gripped the shirt from him and tossed it behind you, then reaching for his belt, snapping the leather from the belt loops. You could see the words starting to form on his lips, but before they left, you pushed him down against the bed once more.

You glanced at the belt in your hands, a mischievous smile slowly coming across your face. He could read your thoughts, his brow twitching as you snapped the leather. “Hands above your head, Solomon.” He listened, throwing his arms up and watching as you climbed over him, securing the belt in a tight knot around his wrists. “Is that alright?” You asked, your voice dripping with sensuality.

“If I said it was too tight, would you loosen it?” He asked, his smirk slowly wavering.

“No.” Your voice was sweet, dripping with thick honey, but your intent was clear- confidence becoming your best friend.

Solomon gulped, his eyes trained on you as you tugged his pants away, leaving him only in his underwear, though you fully clothed. Your hand traced along his erection, delicate and teasing as you only touched enough to make his cock twitch within the confines of the fabric. He cursed to himself as he could see the leaking of his precum stain his underwear, the evidence of his arousal becoming evermore clearer than it already was.

Your hand was now palming him, rubbing firming against his cock as Solomon attempted to hold back his groans, his teeth gritting together, but he refused to look away as he still wanted to challenge you for more. You grinned, dipping your fingers into the elastic of his underwear and pulling down, tossing it to reunite with the rest of his clothing.

“Aren’t you pretty?”

Solomon’s cock twitched to your compliment, defying him as he tried to contain himself. Your fingertips brushed along his length, the silkiness soft and tempting, the head bright red and leaking with his precum. You lowered yourself to level with his cock, your breath ghosting over the skin of his thighs as you finally grasped him, stroking and twisting, teasing, and still gentle. Solomon’s head threw back against the bedsheets, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, his control wavering further and further away from him, your hand alone making him lose to the feeling of lust. He lost completely when he felt your tongue.

You slowly ran your tongue over the length of Solomon’s cock, from the base to the tip, licking across the slit. You teased like that over and over, his voice slowly becoming more vocal as Solomon’s panted and moaned, though still too quiet for your liking. You wanted to get him loud.

You pressed your lips to the tip of his cock before sliding down, taking the head and swirling your tongue around it before diving further and further. You pulled back with hollowed cheeks before falling down again, taking more of his length into your mouth, your hand wrapped around the rest you couldn’t fit, and matching the slow pace you set.

As you got faster, the louder Solomon became, the room filling with his moans, sounding so lewd in your ears, unlike his usual tone. You peered through your lashes, watching his face contort with pleasure. His hips jerked against you and thrusting his cock farther down your throat, causing you to swallow, your mouth tightening against him as you continued your ministrations.

Soon you felt Solomon’s cock twitch in your mouth, a tell-tale sign that he was close, but as much as you could feel yourself aching for the taste of his cum, you pulled off of him completely with an audible pop. Solomon groaned loudly, his stormy eyes shooting down to you with frustration, his cheeks painted red. You pinched the base of his cock, watching as you could see him coming down, after a moment you stroked his length again, giving attention to the head.

Solomon let out a breathy laugh. “I see what you’re doing now,” he huffed, “how unfair.”

“Is it now?” You smiled, pausing your actions. “Are you saying I’m not doing well?”

“No,” he gulped, suppressing a whine, “you should’ve believed in yourself more. You’re doing amazingly.”

You separated yourself from him, rising and climbing over him once again, pressing your lips to his. Solomon met you eagerly, more than he would ever admit, opening his mouth to welcome you once more, but instead, you had other plans. “Perhaps you should show you can be a good pet, Solomon,” you hummed, working your pants off and kicking them to the floor. “You can do that for me, can’t you?”

After you kicked off your underwear, you climbed further up his body until your legs straddled his arms above his head, your heat in his face. “Would you be so kind, pet?”

Solomon answered your request quickly, as you brought yourself further down and he immediately delved his tongue against your heat. You let out a low moan, your hands carding through his hair and your fingernails raking against his scalp. You rocked your hips, matching the way his tongue stroked against you, alighting your senses and making your toes curl. You could finally feel how desperate you were for his touch, but you held back, keeping control as you tugged on his hair, bringing his face impossibly closer.

You rocked your hips more fervently, his tongue dipping into you and tasting. Your voice became mewls as you felt distracted with wanting your release, wanting more of Solomon as he stroked your core further and further. You willed yourself to separate, pulling hard on his hair and gasping back your whine. You glanced down to him, his hands tugging against the knot of his belt, and his lips swollen and wet.

“Perhaps, we should get to the main course,” you purred.

“Yes, please.”

Hearing Solomon beg was like music to your ears. You settled yourself back against his hips, his cock flush against your heat and twitching, waiting to fill you. You licked up your palm and grasped him, slicking up his length before aligning the head against your hole. You hissed at the intrusion, slowly sliding yourself down Solomon’s cock, his girth stretching you.

As you adjusted, Solomon threw up his hands in front of you. “Please,” he said, breathless, “take this off.”

You met his gaze, the grey filled with lust and passionate desire, desperate and needy. You paused, your hands grazing across the leather belt. “Fine.”

As soon as the belt was removed from his wrists and tossed to the side, Solomon’s hands went straight to your hips, gripping aggressively as he rocked into you. You moaned loudly, your palms falling against his chest as he thrust up again, his length reaching deep within your heat. Not yet willing to abandon your cause, you met his hips with a smack of your own, causing both of you to groan.

With each thrust from Solomon, you met him with a thrust of your own, attempting to overpower him, but the shaking of your legs was quick to remind you that you needed to try harder. You leaned down, your teeth meeting his collarbone and biting red marks onto his skin. Your hands moved from his chest and gripped his wrists, pinning them down to the bed as you took over, your hips slapping against him roughly.

You could feel your release crescendoing upon you, ready to have you finish, so you bounced on Solomon’s cock faster. Your voice was no longer under control, moans, and mewls leaving your throat, but the sorcerer was no better. His lips bitten red and his voice echoing in his bedroom with yours.

“Solomon.” His name left your lips, unhinged, and needy.

He called back, your name sounding like heaven in his voice. “I’m going t- … I’m going to cum,” he admitted, cheeks flushing red.

You admitted to your impending orgasm as well. You released his wrists, allowing him to return his hands to your hips and meet you halfway, both of you helping each other to your finish. With a rough snap of Solomon’s hips, he connected with you, jerking as his cock twitched and he filled you with his cum. Your walls squeezed around him and your own orgasm slickened the space between you, your legs shaking as you felt yourself becoming full.

As your bodies finally relaxed, slumping together tiredly, Solomon chuckled quietly, a small smile spreading across his visage. “And that,” he breathed, “is how you dominate a demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> deciding to take some requests to help get some inspiration.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](karasus.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
